Roka's Revenge
by kora22
Summary: They thought he was dead, but he's not. Roka's coming back to get Nala and is determined to kill Simba... Which shouldn't be too hard, considering he has severly broken leg. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: I'm Back! You all thought I was gone, didn't you? Well, I'm not, I was just on vacation. Gone for a week and doing various other things this week. I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Too the story! I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: He's Back**

Roka was walking towards the Pridelands. He was coming for Nala once again and this time, he was going to be sure that he got her. He wasn't all that concerned with Simba, he knew he would be able to kill him... and that's exactly what he planned on doing. Roka's father had said he would start war with the Pridelands, but Roka insisted that he get his own revenge first.

"Nala will be mine..." Roka said to himself. "And I'll make sure that Simba's death is so agonizingly painful that he'll feel it after he's dead." The idea of that made him laugh. "Ha! How great that would be..." Roka's mind was clearly unstable... and sick, but he was smart. "I don't get why Nala doesn't love me! I'm nice, awesome, and hot." he said. "Eh, she'll come to her senses eventually." He started running as fast as he could for the Pridelands.

* * *

"Simba, I told you not to provoke that wildebeast." Nala said as the two walked back to Pride Rock. Well, Nala was walking... Simba was limping.

"How was I supposed to know he was that sensitive!?" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't even be hurt if he could've just controlled his anger."

"Or if you just left him alone..." Nala said. Simba just remained quiet.

The two cubs reached the water hole, where they saw Sora sleeping. "Hey, Sora." Nala said as they walked up to them.

Sora lifted up his head and looked at the two cubs. "What?" he asked before yawning.

"Simba hurt himself in a wildebeast incident." Nala told him. "Can you use your powers to carry him back to Pride Rock? I'd carry him, but I'm too tired."

"Okay." Sora said as he stood up and stretched. "Let's go." Sora's eyes started glowing and he lifted Simba off the ground. They began to walk around the water hole, but stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello, Nala."

Sora's eyes stopped glowing as he turned around, which caused Simba to fall to the ground.

"Ow..." Simba moaned.

"R-Roka?" Nala stuttered. "I though you were dead..."

"Yes, well, you're little attempt failed." Roka answered. "Now, come... Unless you want to do this the hard way... again."

"What part of I don't love you don't you understand!?" Nala yelled.

Simba finally managed to stand up and limp over next to Nala and Sora. "Get out of here!" Simba shouted.

Roka just looked at Simba before walking up to him. He looked at Simba's front left leg and noticed it was injured. Roka grabbed Simba's leg.

"Hey!" Simba yelled. "What are you-" Simba was cut off by horrible pain. Roka twisted Simba's leg until he heard a snap. "OUCH! STOP!"

Roka let go of Simba's leg. "Well, it appears you're in no position to tell me what to do." Roka said. "Nala let's-" He stopped when he noticed Sora's eyes glowing. "Oh, you're their little psychic friend I've seen wandering around here."

"Yeah, and you don't mess with them unless you want to deal with me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't try anything." Roka said. "Unless you want to start that war I mentioned today."

"Go ahead." Sora said. "I'll be able to stop them."

"Don't count on it." Roka said. "My pride has ways of dealing with lions like you."

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"I want Nala to marry me." Roka answered. "And to kill that worthless trash." He pointed at Simba. "But I'll kill him when the time's right."

Nala went over to Roka.

"Nala!" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"What choice have I got?" Nala asked. "If I don't go, everyone will be in danger."

"But-" Sora was interrupted by Simba.

"Just... let... her go." Simba said, still in terrible pain. "We'll... save her."

"No," Roka said, "you'll _try _to save her, but you'll just end up dead." He looked at Nala. "Let's get home, cutie."

Nala just rolled her eyes. She followed Roka away from the Pridelands, hoping that she would be rescued.

Sora looked back at Simba. "Let's get you fixed before we do anything." Sora lifted him off the ground and started to go to Rafiki's tree.

* * *

"OW!" Simba yelled as Rafiki gently touched his injured leg. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"It appears your leg has a complete break in de bone." Rafiki said. "It will take awhile to heal. I'm just going to wrap it up and send you home." Rafiki wrapped up Simba's leg in a large leaf. "Now, you cannot put ANY pressure on dat leg for at least a week, if you do, you could injure it further."

"Okay..." Simba said as he was lifted up by Sora. The two cubs began going back to Pride Rock.

"What are we gonna do?" Sora asked. "You can't walk. How are we going to save Nala?"

"Don't worry..." Simba said. "I'm going to help save her." he paused. "Even if it kills me."

* * *

**A/N: Isn't this just a lovely situation? Simba can't walk, Roka the Creeper is back, and he's out of his mind! Well, he was before, but that's not the point. I'll try to update tomarrow, if I have time, but don't worry, I won't make you wait forever again. Please Review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry! I made you wait again, didn't I? I blame school! Anyway, the point is, I haven't had much time, but I'm gonna try a little harder. I hate waiting too... Well, let's get this show on the road! I give you... Chapter 2. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: I'm so happy you like my stories! And yes, you were the one who inspired me to start writing, which was something I thought I wouldn't be good at. I hope you continue to read my stories.**

**anonymous13: Glad you like my stories! Sora vs. Roka will be interesting, especially considering what you're about to find out about Roka. BTW, Rochester is about 2 hours from me, I actually have family there.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Roka's Secret**

"Come on, Nala!" Roka exclaimed as he and Nala headed for the Lake Pride. "Just one kiss?"

"I'd rather kiss boiling lava." Nala answered.

"Fine." Roka said. "You'll have to kiss me anyway at the wedding."

"Simba and the rest of my friends will rescue me first." Nala told him. "And when they get here, you're in for it!"

"Oh, I don't think so..." Roka said. "You see something very... interesting has happened to me since the last time we saw each other."

"What are you talking about?" Nala asked.

Roka smiled. "I was visited in a dream..." he began. "By a lion who has given me a very special power. I can't seem to recall his name... I think it started with a 'T'."

"What power?" she asked him.

He just smiled. "Watch..." Roka closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Nala was waiting for somthing to happen, but didn't see anything. Just as she was about to say something, the clear blue sky suddenly became filled with dark storm clouds. The wind began blowing hard and lightning lit up the sky. Roka opened his eyes. "Impressed?"

Nala didn't say anything she just looked at him, a bit afraid.

"And that's not all." Roka said as he raised a paw into the air. When he did that, it began raining. Then he turned his paw and the rain turned to hail. "Hey, see that zebra?" he asked. Nala watched as he held his paw out toward the zebra, at first, it didn't look like anything happened, but then Nala noticed the zebra looked blue... literally. She and Roka walked over to it. The zebra was frozen solid.

"H-how-" Nala said, but was cut off by Roka.

"Here's my favorite..." Roka said before closing his eyes again. A few moments later the ground around he and Nala burst into flames, surrounding them in a ring of fire.

"Stop it!" Nala yelled, now extremely freaked out.

"Fine." Roka said as he lifted a paw and dropped it towards the ground. As quickly as everything had appeared, it was gone. The fire was gone, the sky had cleared, and the zebra had even thawed out and ran away. "It's wonderful controlling the elements. I should have used that earlier, but that would take the fun out of killing your pathetic friends."

"Y-you're a m-monster..." Nala stuttered.

Roka laughed. "Hahaha... You don't even know the half of it..."

* * *

"Man... that was some crazy weather back there." Sora said as he carried Simba into the den. "That hail really hurt my head..."

"Well, I can tell you it didn't feel good pelting my leg!" Simba exclaimed.

As they walked farther into the den, they noticed Tora, Kora, and Mheetu sitting together.

"Oooh... What happened to you?" Kora asked, noticing Simba's hurt leg.

"R-ro-" Simba said, trying to talk through the sharp pain that was going through his body.

"Rock?" Mheetu asked.

"Roll?" Kora said.

The pain finally subsided enough for Simba to speak. "Roka..."

"Wait... I thought he was dead." Tora said. "You and Nala beat him."

"Well... we didn't do a good job." Simba said.

"Where's Nala?" Mheetu asked.

"He took her." Sora said as he put Simba down. "I wanted to do something, but apparently he has a way to stop me."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Mheetu exclaimed. "We have to save her!" He started running for the den entrance.

"Wait!" Simba yelled. Mheetu stopped. "We need to be careful. Roka seemed different this time... He seemed crazier.

"Well, let's go." Tora said. They all walked out of the den.

"Hey!" Simba yelled. "What about me?"

"Oops. Sorry." Sora said as he lifted Simba off the ground. Then all the cubs headed to rescue Nala, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

* * *

**A/N: Well... There's a twist. Yes, I know it's short, but some chapters are long, some are short. I hoped you liked it. I won't be able to update tomarrow, but I PROMISE to update on Monday, after I get out of school. Until then... Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Told ya I'd be back today! I'm actually typing this at school right now... That's all I have to say. To the story!**

**anonymous13: Thanks for reviewing! To answer you questions: Ghaibu's name in Swahili means unseen, a fitting name I think. Will he come back? Possibly, but I can't give away too much, now can I. The voice he would have would probably be deep and sound threatening... And he would be sarcastic a lot.**

**LionKingFactsGuy2: I don't think an umbrella would do the trick, he can set things on fire with his mind, so it would probably be best not to provoke him...**

**ThatPersonYouMightKnow: I suppose he is like Haiba, just you know... More deadly, sick, and not nearly as funny. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

"How much longer?" Kora complained as he and the others went to rescue Nala. "I'm tired!"

"About another hour." Mheetu answered. "The first five hours was the hard part."

Kora sighed. "Whatever." he said. "Anyway, what's the plan when we get there?"

"We make sure he's gone for good this time!" Simba exclaimed.

"Sora looked up at Simba as he was carrying him. "Just one problem with that..." Sora said.

"What?" Tora asked.

"Roka knows we're going to come, so he'll be ready for us." Sora answered.

"Big deal." Simba said. "It's not like he's an all powerful cub or anything. We beat him once, we can beat him again."

* * *

Roka and Nala arrived at the Lake Pride late in the day. Nala was exausted and just wanted to sleep, but at the same time, she didn't want to let her guard down around Roka. He was insane. Roka led her up to the pride's den, where the king was waiting outside.

"Ah, I see you've found her again." he said to Roka. "Congratulations." He looked at Nala. "Hello, Nala."

Nala didn't look at him. She hated him, she hated Roka... In fact, she hated everything about this Pride. Just as the king was about to say something else to her, two lionesses approached him.

"King Mauaji, there are several cubs that are approaching our boarders." one of the lionesses said.

"Let them come." Roka broke in. "They're my special guests."

"You heard him." Mauaji told them, fully aware of who the cubs were.

The lionesses left the den to go back out on patrol.

"You better not hurt them..." Nala growled.

"Don't worry, Nala." Roka said. "I'm not going to hurt them... I'm going to kill them."

Nala wanted to attack him, but she knew that Roka wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if she tried anything. Her thoughts were interuppted when Roka suddenly kissed her. She immediately struck him in the face with her claws. She then walked out of the den.

Mauaji looked down at his son. "I've been there too, son."

"She liked it." Roka said before following after Nala.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Mheetu said.

"Finally!" Kora exclaimed falling to the ground in exaustion.

"Now... Where would they be?" Tora asked.

"I don't know." Mheetu said. "Maybe-"

"Guys?" Nala said as she approached the cubs.

"Nala!" they all yelled.

"Ah, I see you've decided to come." Roka said, not far behind Nala. "I've got a little surprise in store for you, but that can wait for later."

Sora gently lowered Simba to the ground. "Well, it won't be a secret for long."

"What are you doing?" Nala asked.

"I'm going to read his mind." Sora told her. "Then we'll know exactly what he's planning."

"You said you couldn't do that." Nala told him.

"Well, I learned." Sora said as he looked at Roka and his eyes began glowing. He concentrated on Roka for a minute before his face turned to a look of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Kora asked.

Sora's eyes stopped glowing. "I don't know what he's planning. The only thing I got were the most vile, repulsive thoughts ever!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think anyone could have a mind that sick..."

"Hahaha! Great, isn't it?" Roka laughed. "Now... You're coming with me." Roka held a paw out to them and closed it. They were all frozen solid, except Nala. "Don't move." he said to the frozen cubs. "I'll be right back." Roka walked away, leaving Nala with her frozen friends.

"He's going to kill them.." Nala said. She felt helpless. She didn't know what to do, there was no way she could stop Roka herself... but she could stall him.

A few minutes later, Roka came back with several lionesses. "Take them to the prisoners area." he ordered. "Nala..." he motioned for her to follow him, which she did.

"Hey, Roka." Nala said as they walked. "I realize now, I was wrong this whole time."

"How?" Roka asked.

"I realize now that I do love you." she told him.

"Ha! I knew it!" he said. "After all, how could anyone resist me?"

"I don't know." Nala answered.

"So, how about a kiss?" Roka said.

"If you want." Nala said before kissing him on the muzzle. Nala stayed there for a few seconds before releasing him from the kiss.

"Your a good kisser." Roka said. "Now, let's go back to the den. I need to meet with my father about the wedding." The two cubs walked toward the den while the lionesses carried Simba and the others to another part of the pride.

* * *

**A/N: They just can't seem to catch a break, can they? Well, I'll try to post tomarrow, I shouldn't get home as late, but then again, I could. Until next time... Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I finally found time to do this! I hate to make you guys wait, but school and other things have prevented me from doing this. Whenever I plan on working on it at school, I end up having something else to do... Well, enough complaining, let's get to the story! Thanks for reviewing**

**anonymous13: They do all seem to fall in love with Nala, don't they? She is a likable character.**

**the-mysterious-other: What if he wins and gets what he wants? I'm not giving anything away, but I will say that anything's possible.**

**snheetah: Yes, Roka seems to take after his father's personality.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Playing with Fire**

"So, tomarrow at sundown?" Roka asked Nala as the two walked out of the den.

"Sounds good to me." she answered.

"How about we go pay a visit to those miserable friends of yours?" Roka asked.

"Alright." Nala answered as she followed him.

The two cubs continued to walk until they got to a wooded area. "They'll be through here." Roka said as the walked into the dense weeds. After a few minutes they came up to what looked to be a very old temple. "And here it is." They walked up a small set of stairs that were carved into it. The lionesses that had taken Simba and the others were guarding the entrance. Roka and Nala walked by them and into the temple.

When the two cubs got in there, they came upon a room, where the frozen forms of Nala's friends were. Roka held a paw out to them and concentrated. The cubs began to thaw out.

"Woah..." Simba said. "That was weird."

"So, that's what it's like to be frozen." Kora said.

Tora and Mheetu both still felt cold. "T-this s-sucks" Tora said as she was shivering

Roka walked over to Kora. "Hey, Kora. I have a question for you." he told him. "Which do you think is cooler? Wind, water, or fire?"

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Be quiet and let him answer." Roka told him before looking back at Kora. "Well, which one?

"Uh... fire?" Kora answered, not really sure what Roka was getting at.

"I couldn't agree more." Roka said as he held his paw out to Kora.

Kora looked confused and wasn't sure what Roka was doing. Then he smelled something burning. "What's that smell?"

"Kora!" Tora shouted. "Your tail's on fire!"

Kora turned and saw the fur on the tip of his tail burning. "Ahhhh! Hot! Hot!" he yelled as he began running around the room.

"Hahahaha! Too much for ya?" Roka laughed. "Here, let me cool you off." Roka closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, a cloud appeared right above Kora and started dumping rain on him. After a few seconds, the cloud disappeared.

Kora just stood there, drenched in water from head to tail. "Aww, man." he said. "Well, at least the fire's out."

Tora was now furious. "Roka, I'm going to tear your thr-" She was stopped by Sora as she tried to get to Roka.

"Tora, you saw what he did." Sora told her. "He's too dangerous."

"Fine." Tora said. "I'll get him eventually."

"Don't count on it." Roka said. "I have something very special planned for the you."

Nala looked at Roka. She didn't know he had something planned already. She thought she would be able to stall him for a little longer. "What?" she asked.

"Tomarrow at our wedding." Roka told her. "I'm going to kill them one by one after the ceremony in the most painful, torturous ways possible."

Nala was now really scared. She didn't know what to do. She would just take Roka down herself, but he would easily overpower her. This was bad.

"So, Nala." Roka said. "How about we ditch these losers and go make out?"

That idea made Nala want to puke, but she couldn't let Roka know she was against him, at least not yet. "Uh... Sure." she answered.

That answer left Simba with a look of shock. "What!" he yelled. "Nala, did he brainwash you or something?"

Roka looked over at Simba. "I haven't done anything, Simba." he said. "She realized who is the better cub on her own. Let's go Nala." He walked out of the room with Nala following behind.

The cubs just sat there in silence, but then they saw Roka come back in.

"Oh, before I go." he said as he held a paw out. The tip of Kora's tail suddenly caught on fire again.

"Ahhhh!" Kora yelled as he began running around the room.

"Hahahahaha!" Roka laughed as he ran out of the temple.

* * *

Outside the temple, a mysterious lion hid in some weeds, watching Roka and Nala walk away from the temple. "Roka..." the lion said to himself. "I told you not to waste time. The deal was you could keep the powers as long as you killed those cubs quickly." The lion turned to walk into the trees. "If that cub doesn't do it, I'll do it myself... and he'll go with them." The lion disappeared into the thick foliage.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 4! Tell me how you liked it in a review, I'm always happy to read them. Any gusses on who that lion was at the end? You may find out by the end of this story... I'll try not to make you wait so long this time, I hate waiting as much as you do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, sorry to make you wait. One of you was right about who that lion at the end was, but I'm not saying who it is now... Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! :)**

**anonymous13: It would be nice if they were rid of Roka, wouldn't it. Their lives would be a whole lot easier... My chapters have been short for this story, it's just how this one worked out, but there is still one more chapter.**

**snheetah: I think it would be kinda hard to trap Roka, he's stupid, but not completely. He's also creepy, I can't emphasize that enough. Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

Nala wanted to puke. Kissing Roka was absolutely disgusting to her. "Water..." Nala said to herself as she walked away from Roka, who was taking a nap. "I need water." She kept walking until she saw a puddle in front of her. "Good enough!" she exclaimed as she stuck her face in the muddy water and drank it. After a few seconds she lifted up her head and spit the water out. "Ugh... I'm never kissing him again. Now, to go find Simba and the others." She began looking for the temple that her friends were being held prisoner in.

* * *

"Okay, it's out." Mheetu said as he looked at Kora's tail, which was badly singed.

"It still burns..." he complained.

"Suck it up." Sora told him. "It could be worse."

"Oh, yeah? What do you know about pain?" he asked. Sora just looked at him and pointed at his bad eye. "Oh... right..." Kora said.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Simba asked. "We need to find a way out of here."

"I can handel those lionesses." Tora said as she headed for the exit, but Sora grabbed her tail and stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't." he told her. "There's two of them and one of you."

"The why don't you do something?" Tora asked. "You're the psycho one."

"Okay, first, it's psychic. Not psycho. Second, Roka said he has something to stop me and my guess is that it will hurt." Sora told her.

"Well, he's really going to hurt us if we don't get out of here." Mheetu said.

"Yeah, well, unless someone comes to rescue us, we're doomed." Kora said. "And he'll probably kill me first..." he added quietly.

* * *

Nala finally found the woods that the temple was in. She made her way through the thick foliage until she saw it. She walked up to it and climbed the steps that led to the entrance. When she reached the top the two lionesses guarding stopped her.

"Stop." one of them said. "What are you doing?"

"Roka wants too see his prisoners." Nala told them.

"Then why didn't he come here?" the guard asked.

"I don't know." Nala said. "He just told me to come and get them. You wouldn't want me to tell him that you disobeyed his orders, would you?" Nala was hoping this would get here in there.

"Fine." they said to her. "You may enter." They moved out of the way and she walked by them.

Nala walked to the back room where she saw the others all just sitting there looking depressed. "You all look upset." she told them.

They all looked in her direction. "Well, why would we be happy?" Simba asked. "Roka's going to kill us, and now you're in love with him."

"No, I'm not." Nala said. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know." Simba answered. "You're the one who wanted to make out with him."

"You think I enjoyed that?" Nala asked. "I wanted to throw up."

"Then why did you? Why didn't you stop him from taking us here?" Mheetu asked her.

"I had to get him to trust me." Nala answered. "Now, stop talking, we need to get you out of this place."

* * *

Nala led them all out of the temple. Sora was once again stuck carrying Simba.

"Finally, we can go home." Kora said.

"Uh... No we can't." Nala told him.

"What? Why?" Kora asked, disappointed.

"We have to confront Roka." she said. "If we don't do something about him, he'll just come back for me... He's also crazy."

"He can set stuff on fire!" Kora exclaimed. "There's no way we'll stop him!"

"Well, we have to try." Simba said. "I'm getting tired of that creepy weirdo."

"Alright..." Kora said, just wanting this all to stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cubs had no idea that they were being watched. The same lion from before was hiding in the woods. "It doesn't matter if you stop him or not." he said to himself. "You'll die either way." The lion's eyes were glowing a bright red as he growled, but stopped before he drew attention to himself. "I will have my revenge, and nobody can stop me."

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! One more chapter to go and it will be up tomarrow, so be looking for it. This chapter seemed to be much easier for me to write than the others... Not sure why, but it was. I shall see you all tomarrow. Well, I'm going to finish watching the Notre Dame game. Thanks for reading and good evening (At least where I am).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just got done watching a nail-biter of a game between the Buffalo Bills and Arizona Cardinals, but in the end, my team prevailed! Yay! Okay, now back to this story. Will Roka win, or will he finally be defeated? Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**anonymous13: Happy birthday! Let's see if you're right about who that lion is...**

**the-mysterious-other: Yes, the series would change dramatically if he won... Who knows what kind of problems that could cause. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Win or Lose?**

Roka slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his nap. "Hey... Nala." Roka yawned between words. "Do you want to-" he stopped, noticing she was no longer by his side. "Hm... I wonder where she went." Roka stood up and looked around. "I guess I'll go find her." Roka began walking, but suddenly stopped when a large lion appeared in front of him.

"Roka!" the lion yelled in his face.

"Hey... you're from my dream." Roka said to the lion in front of him. "What's your name again? Toma or something?"

"Tamba, you little brat." Tamba spat.

"Yeesh, not a very good attitude you've got there." Roka said, not really realizing how dangerous Tamba was. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to kill those cubs!" Tamba yelled. "I said you could keep those powers as long as you got rid of them."

"Keep your mane on." Roka said. "I'll take care of them, don't worry."

"Well, here's your chance." Tamba said before vanishing.

"Huh?" Roka said as he turned around. He saw Nala and the rest of the cubs in the distance. "Wait... What's going on?" Roka began running toward them, his anger level slowly rising.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do when we find him?" Tora asked.

Kora began to speak. "What can we do, he can-"

_BOOM!_

A lightning bolt suddenly hit the ground directly in front of them. "Where do you think your all going!?" Roka exclaimed as he ran up in front of them. He looked at Nala. "And you... I thought you had changed."

"Do you really think I would ever like you? Let alone love you." Nala told him.

"I was planning on sparing you, Nala... But it's clear you don't want to change." Roka told her. "I'm afraid you will die as well..." Roka closed his eyes and the skies suddenly were covered by dark clouds. Lightning began crashing down around them and it started to rain. Roka opened his eyes and glared at the cubs. "You will not escape this time..."

"What are we gonna do!?" Kora exclaimed. "He's going to kill us!"

"Just calm down." Sora said. "He's not going to hurt us."

"Um... I think he is." Simba said. "He looks pretty serious to me."

Sora's eyes began to glow. He knew he had to do something now, or they would all be killed. Sora put all his focus on Roka and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey!" Roka exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"I thought you could stop me." Sora said.

The truth was, Roka didn't have a way to stop him, he just said that so he wouldn't try anything. "Uh..." was all Roka said before he was slammed into a tree by Sora. He fell to the ground unconscious after taking a blow to the head.

"Let's go." Sora said, assuming he had slammed him into the tree hard enought to kill him. The cubs turned around and quickly ran away.

Roka was on the ground for a few minutes before his eyes opened up. He stood up and shook off the dizziness he felt. He saw the other cubs running away in the distance. "Oh, no you don't." he said as he started chasing after them.

* * *

The cubs kept running, but were soon stopped when they came upon the rest of the pride, who surrounded them. Sora wanted to do something, but he couldn't focus on all of them.

"You're not going anywhere." The king said. "My son, wants to kill you and he will get his wish."

"No, he's de-" Nala was about to finish when she heard a voice behind her.

"I finally caught you..." Roka said, looking a little beat up. The lions that surrounded Simba and the others moved to let Roka through. "Now, which of you to kill first." He looked at all of them before glaring at Nala. "How about you..." Roka held a paw out to her. "This may burn."

Simba had been put down, but he wasn't about to sit there and watch Nala get killed. He somehow found the strength to stand on his broken leg and jump at Roka. He managed to pin Roka down and without hesitation, slit his throat. Sora then turned to the rest of the pride, who was now standing all together, and lifted them off the ground now that he could focus on all of them. He used all the energy he had to throw them as far as he could, sending clear across the savannah.

Simba slowly crawled away from Roka's body; his leg was in tremendous pain. "Ow..." he moaned as he tried to move.

"Can we go home _now_?" Kora asked.

"Yes..." Nala answered. "We can leave."

Sora lifted up Simba and they all turned their backs to the Lake Pride, never wanting to see it again.

* * *

Later that night, Roka woke up from his unconsciousness. "I'm... alive?" he asked himself. "Yes! I can still get them! They will die!"

"How right you are Roka." a voice said from behind him. Roka turned to see Tamba standing there. "They will die, but you had your chance... and you failed, so now, I must dispose of you."

"What are you-" Roka began to speak, but he was cut off by a slash to his throat. This time, he dropped dead where he stood.

"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Tamba said before disappearing. He wasn't going to let those cubs live. They defeated him once, and he was going to make sure they would pay. They didn't know what kind of danger they were now in.

* * *

**A/N: So... Tamba's back... That can only mean bad news for the cubs. Let's see where this goes, you'll see him again in a few stories. I'm planning my next now so the first chapter should be up sometime this week. Hope you liked this story! :)**


End file.
